


[Vid] What a Shame - John Reese

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: The choir sings, the church bells ringSo, won't you give this man his wings?





	[Vid] What a Shame - John Reese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).




End file.
